criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Judith Powell
Judge Powell is a recurring character featured in Season 5 of Criminal Case. Appearance A Grimsborough judge, Powell has light red hair and green eyes. She dons a standard judge's robe over a white shirt. Furthermore, she sports red nail polish and a golden necklace depicting the scales of justice. Events of Criminal Case Color Me Murdered During the investigation into Marcus Butler's murder, Judge Powell visited the police station, asking if her daughter, Olive, really sent insulting messages to the victim. When Jones said that she did, Judge Powell immediately scolded her daughter for her behavior, authorizing the player to investigate Olive's involvement in the investigation. Before leaving, Gloria suggested that Olive babysit her son Carter to make up for her actions. After Jones and the player arrested Haruki Kato for the murder, Judge Powell sentenced him to 19 years in prison. After the trial, Gloria told the player that Olive and Carter had gone missing. They eventually found out that Olive had taken Carter to the Kraken pub to play board games, then to the Xerdan ruins to explore, and finally to Marcus's studio to draw their adventures. After they were found, Judge Powell visited the station to apologize to Gloria and the player for Olive's behavior, saying that she was going to keep a close eye on her daughter. Sentences {| class="article-table toccolours sortable mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" data-expandtext="show" data-collapsetext="hide" border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- ! scope="col" |Name ! scope="col" |Case ! scope="col" |Sentence |- |Kit Partridge |Snake in the Grass |27 years in jail (2018–2045) |- |Cynthia Lane |Hell Is Other People |20 years in jail (with psychological counseling) (2018–2038) |- |Kevin St Kevin |The Saddest of All Keys |25 years in jail (2018–2043) |- |Megan Lucas |Cross My Heart |7 years in jail (2018–2025) |- |Coach Kirk |Too Cruel for School |30 years in jail (2018–2048) |- |Rosamund Wilcox | rowspan="2" |Hear My Cry |Life in jail (with psychological counseling) (2018–∞) |- |Stewart Benedict |5 years in jail (2018–2023) |- |Richard Harding |Flatline |10 years in jail (2018–2028) |- |Guadalupe del Prado |Stonewalled |17 years in jail (2018–2035) |- |Yoshinobu Akagi |Shooting Star |10 years in jail (2018–2028) |- |Sean Rubio |The Bloom of Doom |25 years in jail (2018–2043) |- |Nicolette Butler |Hot Mess |25 years in jail (2018–2043) |- |Christian Bateman |The Art of Murder |Life in jail (2018–∞) |- |Waldo Gigs |Gone Pear-Shaped |15 years in jail (2018–2033) |- |Joy Schneider |Byte the Dust |20 years in jail (2018–2038) |- |Robyn Ash |Murder on the Dance Floor |7 years in jail (2018–2025) |- |Prisha Chandra |Buzz Kill |5 years in jail (with parole eligibility in 2 years) (2018–2023) |- |Max Gaynes |Downward-Facing Dead |25 years in jail (2018–2043) |- |Tim Cooper |Game Over |40 years in jail (2018–2058) |- |Theresa Cole |The Lost City |10 years in jail (with mandatory counseling) (2018–2028) |- |Basil Cavendish |No Mercy for Old Men |20 years in jail (2018–2038) |- |Jebediah Cobb |Writer's Blocked |10 years in jail (2018–2028) |- |Haruki Kato |Color Me Murdered |19 years in jail (2018–2037) |- |Bruno Camper |I Lost My Heart in Xerda |Life in jail (2018–∞) |- |Skylar Sage |The Truth Hurts |25 years in jail (2018-2043) |- |Anuj Ghosh |Muddying the Waters |8 years in jail (2018-2026) |- |Kitty Young |15 years in jail (5 years for dognapping, 10 years for murder) |- }} Case appearances Gallery OPowellConspiracy.png|Olive Powell, Judge Powell's daughter. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Judges